


The Coming of age of Uzumaki Boruto

by LemonDropBoi



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Coming of Age, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonDropBoi/pseuds/LemonDropBoi
Summary: A coming of age story about a boy living in the shadow of his father; the Hokage, a budding romance that grows between young hearts, and the trials that come with growing up.Boruto can’t seem to escape his father’s overbearing shadow of being greatest Shinobi of their time and that pisses him off. The only solace he has is a friend he makes the day before the academy, someone who seems unfazed by Boruto’s relation to Naruto Uzumaki.





	1. 01 : Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is actually my first Naruto-related fanfic since I was like 14 so, I'm sorry. This is mainly centered around Boruto and his bratty self(but I love him), this will take all movies, anime, and manga information into consideration. I will mainly be using the anime as my go-to bc the other main character is an anime exclusive.
> 
> There is a time-skip later on and depending on my speed of updating, this fic will likely go beyond anime/manga and become its own (story-wise) outside of them. So, please remember that when the anime/manga catches up and things don't match up *bows*
> 
> Rating and warnings may change in the future so, please watch out for my Author's notes for any content warnings and updates.

_“The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart. “_

**_Helen Keller_ **

 

            Boruto stood at Denki’s desk, his lips curled into his usual huge, cheeky smile. Denki responded with a smaller smile and eyes closed.

                “Want to come over to my place today?” Boruto set both hands on the other’s desk, excited just by the idea.

            Denki had never been invited over to a friend’s house so, it took him a minute to realize it wasn’t a joke. Before saying anything, he stood from his seat and nodded repeatedly, “That would be awesome!” Denki sounded just as excited.

            Boruto happily fist pumped before turning away to grab his belongings, humming a tune as he did so. Once his backpack was over his shoulders, Boruto turned back and waited for his friend to gather his things.

            “Wanna stop and grab some snacks, it’s on the way to my house?” Boruto asked as he led the way out of class and down the hall.  
               Denki eagerly nodded, “Sure!” he followed Boruto like a puppy all throughout the school.

            Once the pair were out of the academy, it was a short walk to the store. Boruto picked out his usual stack of snacks and drink while Denki picked out a bag of chips, a bottle of green tea and a double popsicle for the road.

            Boruto carried both his and Denki’s bag on the way home, with a free hand to eat the popsicle that was shared with him. On the walk home, they chatted about school and various video game related topics. It was peaceful, something Boruto hadn’t felt in so long. With his other friends, there was always talk about his parents or ninja expectations but with Denki, he felt a blissful peace that came with being a child.

            The walk lasted only minutes before they were at the Uzumaki residence, it was quaint for the home of such a famous Hokage. Denki politely entered the house, greeted by Hinata and Himawari.

            “Brother brought a friend home!” Himawari announced before jumping her brother, who was holding out some snacks for her.

               “I’m back!” Boruto announced, which gained a smile from his mother.

                        “Well, hello.” Hinata watched Denki take off his shoes and set them neatly out of the way, the boy bowing once he was finished with his shoes.

            He couldn’t help but smile as he greeted the family, “Thank you for having me!” his lips in an even bigger smile that when he was asked to hang out.

               Boruto grabbed Denki’s arm and proceeded to pull him upstairs, “Let’s go to my room, I have tons of stuff to show you!”

                 Hinata watched them happily, it was the first time Boruto brought someone home that wasn’t a child of his parent’s peers, “He’s finally coming into his own.” He mumbled.

           

            Once upstairs, Boruto threw his things on the bed and proceeded to pull out various comics and video games for Denki to look over. Denki, on the other hand, was looking at the pictures on the wall above his desk, they were with all the others that grew up around Boruto because of their parents.

            “Being childhood friends must be great…” Denki mumbled as he looked over the pictures with a closer eye.

               Boruto looked up, his head tilting to the side, “I guess so.” His response was short, but he continued to watch the other’s back.

                 “I’m a bit jealous of your childhood friends, it would have been great growing up with you.” Denki pulled a picture of Boruto and Shikadai together as children off the wall.

            Boruto stood up and grabbed the brunette by his shoulders, turning him around so they were facing each other. “You’re the first friend I’ve made that wasn’t forced on me from birth just because our parents grew up together and you’re one the closest friend’s I have!” the young ninja professed.

            Denki was shocked, but he couldn’t help but smile. His insecurities often got in the way and clouded his understating of others but luckily Boruto felt the same about their friendship.

            “Honestly, most of my dad’s friends never seen him much since he became Hokage so, I don’t really know many of their kids besides Skikadai and Sarada.” He scratched the back of his head and turned to sit on the floor next to all the stuff he brought out to show.

            “You’re close to Uchiha-san?” Denki asked, following the other to sit next to him.

               “Not especially, her parents are like my dad’s best friends so, we saw each other a lot before my dad became Hokage. We haven’t really talked since then.” Boruto shrugged.

                 “It’s still impressive that you can talk to girls so plainly, I get all choked up if I’m even approached by one.” Denki’s cheeks tinted red with embarrassment.

            Naruto smirked, he quickly moved real close and started poking the other’s cheek, “You’re blushing! Want some tips from a lady expert?”

               Denki looked away, feeling more embarrassed with Boruto now poking him, “Don’t tell me, you’re the ladies’ man?” he mocked.

            “Ha! Not really, I just talk to them like I talk to everyone else. I grew up with Himawari so, talking to girls is pretty easy for me.” Boruto stopped poking the other’s cheek but was still leaning on Denki.

            “You’re just so cool…” Denki mumbled, his cheeks growing hotter.

               Boruto was surprised and suddenly felt embarrassed because of what Denki said. Most of his friends thought he was dork and even if they did think he was cool, they never said anything.

            “Thanks.” Boruto scratched his cheek, the room was suddenly silent.

                        The silence was making it more awkward, the sound of their breathing was mismatched and louder than usual. Boruto felt heavier than usual on Denki’s side, neither could turn to look at each other.

            Luckily, Himawari burst into the room with a huge smile, “Do you want to stay for dinner?” she pounced at Denki.

              Denki thought for a moment, his dad would probably want him home for dinner so, he shook his head now. “Sorry, my dad can be kind of strict about what time I get home.” He chuckled.

                 Himawari nodded happily, “Okay!” she waved and skipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

            “Let’s play a game!” Boruto was finally able to look at Denki, he held up an rpg game for them to play.

               Denki agreed with an excited nod and moved to face the television so, they could get started.

 

            About an hour into the game, Denki looked at his watch and realized he needed to head home. He stood up and gathered his school bag, “Sorry Boruto, I gotta head home but I’ll see you tomorrow.” He waved.

            Boruto stood up but Denki stopped him, “I can see myself out. Thank you though.” The blonde nodded.

               “See you tomorrow.” Boruto was disappointed that their time together ended so quick but was still happy he came over.

                 Denki stepped out of Boruto’s room and right into someone, he quickly bowed and apologized.

            “Are you okay?” a deep voice called out, it was the 7th Hokage, Naruto. “You must be the friend that Boruto brought over.”

               Denki stared in awe, not expecting to see the 7th, “Good evening, sir! Yes, I’m Kaminarimon, Denki!” he suddenly straightened up.

                 “Looks like my son finally made some well-mannered friends, I just hope he’s not too much trouble.” Naruto bowed and scratched his head.

            “No way! Boruto is the coolest guy in our whole class! Denki spoke without thinking, his face then flushed a deep red from how embarrassed he was.

               Naruto just responded with a laugh, Denki wondering if Boruto would look like his dad when he was older. The 7th was quite handsome and had many female fans, which meant that Boruto would probably become popular.

            With that, Denki let himself out and started home, his embarrassment remained all the way home from how careless he was around the Hokage.

 

            Boruto on the other hand could hear his father talking in the hallway, knowing it was likely a clone he just rolled his eyes. “Hopefully Denki didn’t fall for that nice guy act.” he mumbled.

               Boruto saved the game and turned it off, not wanting to continue without Denki. It was almost as if he couldn’t wait for school to start just to see his friends, maybe the academy wasn’t as bad as he thought it’d be.


	2. 02 : Good Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So, I was gonna wait to upload this until Monday but I couldn't because this was so fun to write and I got excited to post it. Ohh, the youthful discretions of being 13, you think you have everything figured out and then shit happens. I love these boys and cannot control myself with making cute scenes /cries.
> 
> I have some music suggestions while reading this!  
> This : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIN4jQ7TgmY&t=674s  
> This : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfvW3NBFFUE&t=196s  
> This : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnOOExbte2c
> 
> I picked the music that would best fit the emotions of the overall chapter! I'm rather fond of the first and second bc those are the songs I listened to while writing the chapter.
> 
> ANYWAYS, Thank you for reading and all comments/kudos <3 If you'd like to help me out, email(lemonboi2k17@gmail.com) or pm about being a beta-reader for this series. 
> 
> kk bye <3

            The next day, Boruto approached Denki at lunch and brings up the idea of having a sleep over.  
            “Denki, my mom said it was okay if you came and slept over because we don’t have school tomorrow!” the blonde was almost yelling from how excited he was, it’d been years since someone stayed over.

            Denki’s face lit up with happiness, he couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear. “Let me ask my dad.” he pulled out his laptop and began typing a message to his father, “I hope he says yes.”

            Next to the happy pair were their classmates, Shikadai and Inojin who couldn’t help but exchange glances.

            “Didn’t you guys just hang out last night?” Inojin spoke up, Shikadai sighed and rested his head in the palm of his hand because of the abrupt question.

            “It’s only natural that best friends would want to hang out as much as possible.” Boruto brushed the other’s mocking tone off and continued to focus on Denki’s computer.

            Shikadai jabbed Inojin in the side, not wanting to cause any problem with the current flow the group because it’d be way too troublesome having to deal with the aftermath.

            After a few moments, a ding rang on Denki’s PC which caused him to almost jump from his seat, “He said yes!” he looked at Boruto.

            To say the pair was overjoyed would be an understatement, both could barely focus on school work the rest of the day.

 

            Once the school day was over, Boruto and Denki started walking home. Only minutes into the walk, Denki remembered he’d need clothes for the night.

            “I need to go home to get my pajamas and a change of clothes.” Denki stopped mid-step, his house was in the other direction.

            “You can just borrow my pajamas and my mom can wash your clothes for tomorrow.” Boruto didn’t stop walking but did turn around to face his friend.

            “Are you sure because I don’t want to be a bother to your mom.” Denki started chasing after the blonde once he noticed Boruto wasn’t going to stop.

            Boruto didn’t respond with words but waved his hand as if to say, “No problem.” The rest of the walk was filled with talks of the video game they played the night before, excited to continue and see where the story went.

 

            Like the night before, Hinata and Himawari greeted the boys at the door. Boruto throwing his shoes off while Denki politely set his to the side.

            “Denki’s dad said it was okay if he stayed the night!” Boruto gave his mother the thumbs up and winked.

            “How lovely, we’ll be having curry for dinner.” she smiled and the turned to Denki, “Is that okay?” she asked.

            Denki was surprised she asked, “Oh course, thank you very much.” he bowed his head and then continued to follow Boruto up the stairs.

 

            As soon as they were in Boruto’s room, they started the game up and begin taking turns playing. It was your average RPG, heavy in the story and character interaction aspect. Boruto was excited because he’d played the first game in the series and really enjoyed it while Denki was excited because he liked playing games and knew Boruto loved the series.

            The game played just like any other rpg, but there was something new about it. The NPCs in the party would interact with each other and in a sense, have a story of their own. It didn’t really change the game in any way, but a lot of the NPCs began to form relationships with each other.

            The most notable were two male characters, they weren’t really main characters in the game but their interactions stuck out. They were close and even started becoming best friends early in the game.

            Boruto commented that they were just like him and Denki, which gained a smile from both.

            Midway through the game, their relationship got even closer, they were often seen alone and very close to each other. It didn’t really strike the boys as odd until a ball sequence came up and each character paired off for it.

            The scene that changed everything was a very gloomy shot of the male characters embracing each other under the moonlight and parting ways with a loving kiss.

 

            Once the cutscene ended, both Boruto and Denki sat silent for a long time. Neither had ever seen anything like it before, questioning whether something like that was okay or not.

            It’d started raining not long after they got to the Uzumaki house so, the only noise in the room was the tapping on the window from the weather. It was a gentle tapping, something that easily blended with their breathing.

            It almost seemed like a sin to break the calmness so, the boys dared not face each other in fear that the other would hear the thumping in their chest. They sat unmoving for what seemed like hours until one of them accidently adjusted their legs on the mattress, just enough to make it creak.

            It caused both to look at each other, their eyes dared not to move from the other. Boruto’s bottom lip quivered as if he wanted to say something but his voice was stuck in the lump of his throat.

_Were they allowed to…_

            Denki’s eyes watched his friend’s lip quiver as if mesmerized by them, something was different about how he saw the other’s lips just hours ago.

            Despite feeling paralyzed, their faces grew closer and before they knew it, they could feel each other’s breath on their skin. The urge to feel Boruto’s cheek caused Denki to raise his hand and brush his fingertips angst the heated surface. It was soft, softer than the sheets they were sitting on.

            Only inches away from each other, their glances finally met with wide eyes. Neither could move, Boruto’s cheek tingling where Denki’s fingers were touching him. The blonde felt as if his heart was going to pound right out of his chest and ruin the near perfect complexion Denki had at that moment.

            Boruto cautiously inched his hand over the top of Denki’s, his palms soaked in sweat. Their fingers intertwined as both just peered into each other’s eyes.  Were they allowed to do this, what if someone saw them?

            _No one had ever told them this was bad, yet they worried someone would walk in on them. They weren’t doing anything wrong, just sitting extremely close to each other, they hadn’t..._

            “Hey, you two! Come down because dinner is ready!” Hinata’s voice called out from the other side of the door followed by a knock.

            The pair tore apart, both jumping up from the bed as they just stared at each other. Their faces bright red and their hearts beating a thousand miles an hour.

            _"What would have happened of happened if mom didn't called us down for dinner?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you're interested in helping me out by beta-reading this story, please email(Lemonboi2k17@gmail.com) or pm me on tumblr.
> 
> Also, you may be asking "Why does the story block look like that" and the answer is...  
> I have no fucking clue but I'm too lazy to go and deal with it.   
> Sorry.


End file.
